


L i V E

by nox0707



Category: Shame (2011), Wanted (2008)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707
Summary: Wesley出于某种目的接触了Brandon，并以一种强横的姿态发现了对方的秘密，两人逐渐理解了对方的想法。
Relationships: Wesley Gibson/Brandon Sullivan
Kudos: 2





	L i V E

**“I don't want to survive, I want to live.”**

黑人男子说。

Brandon靠在床头上，像往常一样脱得只剩下一条底裤，笔电摊在大腿上。最近他收敛了很多，招妓之前也不再以AV为前奏，但今天会点开这一部绝对是随机的。平常看的收费成人频道突然遇到服务器维修，还有几分钟等待的时间里他随手点了一部奥斯卡推荐影片。他从不看传记片，对美国历史也兴趣欠缺，只是盯着黑人女奴柔软的乳房，它们像一对桃子一样挂在她瘦骨嶙峋的胸脯上。他想起Marianne，身姿曼妙，胸部饱满，柔软的嘴唇像一片被揉碎的花瓣——他耻于回忆起那一次失败的约会，但也并没有再继续那些对她的感情。

Survive和live的区别是什么？他并不是那么确定。他依然在纽约阴霾的天空下活着，日复一日。

某个早晨Sissy从医院不辞而别。那之后Brandon的生活又恢复了过去的状态，公司，笔电，中式外卖和色情视频。他有知道注意节制，减少乱搞的次数，尽量不去3P，把付费成人频道的数量限制在三个以内。中式快餐总是使用过多的油，因此他增加蔬菜沙拉和果汁的分量，增加慢跑的距离，早睡早起，不再因为地铁事故而迟到。Sissy在几个月之后寄来一张明信片，几个月之后又是一张，发出的地点相差很远。她大约也终于明白Brandon不会接电话，因此只是选择这种单行线的联系方式以证明兄妹间尚且还有一丝联系。

Brandon把明信片压在电话下面，让他每天从那里经过的时候能想起这件事：他的放纵又纯粹的妹妹，跟他一样在某个天空下活着。偶尔，他会看着那些明信片，但却不敢去辨认那上面不断变化的地址。

浴室的水声停止了。Brandon把笔电合上，忘掉黑奴的人生，开始专注于面前的事业。女人从浴室赤脚走出来，身上水汽弥散，浴巾包裹着她起伏的曲线和挺翘的臀部，她的手臂看上去过于结实了一些，有着明显的肌肉线条，性感得像一头豹子。尽管很多时候，Brandon对这些妓女的外表是没有要求的。甚至技术，甚至其他任何方面。性交是日常。他慢慢坐起来，挺起身扬起下巴，示意女人缓慢地脱下内衣。

女人笑了笑，用一种刻意放慢的速度脱下那些风骚的内衣和内裤，她向前倾身，左手搭在Brandon的肩膀上，右手伸向他的胸口。这是个无限程序化的过程，无论是时间、地点、房间的陈设、灯光的温度，妓女脸上是永远故作诱惑的表情，口交和高潮都是指定环节，Brandon甚至懒得装出享受的表情，他在活着的生命里无限地经历这一套流程，好像不做爱就没别的事可干一样。

今晚也将是同样的程序——插入，射出，妓女数着钱离开，让Brandon留在惨白的房间里数着人生又过去多少秒。他将手伸向女人，然后听到了玻璃破碎的声音。

卧室的窗户被由外而内的冲击力撞碎，一个蜷缩的身影在落地的一瞬间展开，借助反作用力一跃而起，将缠在他身上女人硬生生扯下来扔向墙壁。女人在空中打了个转身，用一种不可能的扭曲姿势安然落地，手臂上的肌肉和青筋都暴露无遗，手心里不知何时握紧了一把透明的匕首。入侵者的一颗子弹嵌进女人身后的白墙中，另一颗击中了她的头发——它们原本被打成一个结，现在彻底散开，她的眼睛在披散的发间闪烁，看上去像一头发飙的母豹。

入侵者毫不犹豫地冲了上去，他抬手的瞬间女人用匕首划向他的上臂，他不得不扭转方向来避开，两人以正常人不可及的速度在狭窄的空间里短暂地交手，女人划伤了入侵者的手腕，但入侵者击中了女人的小腿。跌倒的女人用另一条腿将入侵者扫翻在地，然后飞快地从刚才破损的窗户跳了出去。

Brandon头晕目眩地计算自己到底住在第十几层还是第几十层。这他妈是什么展开？

房间里一地的玻璃片证明刚才不是做梦。而面前的入侵者更加提醒了Brandon这一场灾难远未结束。他个子不高，但肌肉结实，穿着一件非常旧的夹克上衣，他的两条胳膊像钳子一样把衣不覆体的Brandon从床上拎起来，一把按在墙上。

Brandon发出一声惨叫，下意识地想质问对方，但在那之前陌生人已经掐住了他的下颌堵住他的嘴。Brandon发现自己正被一个比自己矮十公分以上的男人按在墙上动弹不得，恐惧和窘迫让他无法不挣扎，陌生人给了他一拳，Brandon感到自己好像被摩托车碾过头部一样。

他还半裸着，内裤被扯到一半的位置，仅仅能裹住下垂的器官，露出了一部分腹股沟和淡淡的耻毛。陌生人的力度足以完全无视他的抵抗，一手固定着他，一手把他从上到下摸了一遍。那只手一一擦过他的肩、胸口和腰腹，握抢的手掌布满粗糙的老茧，滚烫的掌心仿佛炙铁一样灼烧着他被触及的皮肤，Brandon难耐地扭动着身体企图避开，但没有用。

终于陌生人松开他，用一种不太确定的语气说：“你是普通人。”

这他妈要怎么回答？Brandon艰难地找回呼吸频率，整个人还处在对这一切无法理解的震惊中，顺着墙滑坐到床上。陌生人似乎无视他，焦虑地在他房间里走来走去。

最终他停在他面前。

“我救了你。”他简洁地说，“那个女人总是利用这种身份接近男人，杀掉他们拿走财物，我晚来一分钟你就要去见上帝了。”

Brandon心有余悸地摸了摸脖子，上面的勒痕显然还没有消失。“……我不想对差点掐死自己的人说谢谢，你……你们是什么东西？”

“某个组织的前成员，不干好事儿的那种。现在我正在追查这些漏网之鱼。”来人耸了耸肩肩膀，“她还会来的，她要把目击者灭口。”

Brandon觉得自己也许是因为刚刚的卡脖子导致了大脑缺氧，竟然没反应过来他说的是自己。陌生人拍了拍他的肩膀，一屁股坐在床上跟他并排，说：“你看到了她的身份，她会回来杀你的。”

那女人手里抓着匕首犹如豹子一样的身影让Brandon打了个寒战。这个夜晚原本应该是像无数个普通的夜晚一样，止于一场疲倦而无趣的性爱，而不是这样看着房间里一地狼藉。Brandon不禁要想象如果刚刚继续做下去了会是怎样的后果，他与死亡擦肩而过，而现在他还活着，与一个奇怪的陌生人呆在一起，冰冷的夜风正在透过缺了玻璃的窗口涌进房间。

陌生人看着他呆滞的样子，轻蔑地摇摇头，站起来又一次拍了拍他的肩膀。

“安心睡你的觉吧，普通人。我会料理那婊子的。”

他强行将Brandon按倒在床上，还戏剧性地给他拉上被子，揶揄地摸了一把他的下体——后者这时才发现自己还半勃着。Brandon绷紧了身体，羞愤地甩出一记毫无威胁的拳头，不出意外地被对方攥在手里。对方笑了起来，那让他看上去年轻了很多。

“Wesley Gibson, 前客户经理，再次建议您迅速地进入正常的休息睡眠，为了您的健康和生命。”

Brandon在被打晕之前只来得及看清对方的蓝眼睛。

次日Brandon在公司完全无法集中精力工作。

昨夜的经历太过离奇，虽然清晨他醒来的时候家里一个人也没有，但破碎的玻璃窗确确实实地证明了昨晚的一切都不是梦境。他强打起精神来到公司，一整天都盯着电脑屏幕其实内心挣扎着要不要去报警。

不，没有人会相信的。

午餐的时候前台小姐突然电话他，说他的外卖到了。

Brandon一边走一边莫名其妙地想他没有定什么外卖，然后果然在门口看到了昨晚的蓝眼睛。对方拿着打包盒笑了笑，熟练地给他报了个价。

为了不在同事面前发生什么可怕的事情，Brandon克制着疑惑和怒气掏出了钱夹。

他决定今晚不回去过夜——随便找个酒店，叫个站街的打一炮，第二天又是新的一天。他这样想着走出公司大门，地铁站还有一段距离，得步行过去，然后一辆车就停在面前拦住了去路。

车窗摇下来，刺客扬了扬下巴示意他上车，Brandon皱起眉头，但对方手里的枪显然比语言更有说服力。

“去哪儿。”Brandon只好坐进副驾，扣上安全带。

“回家。”对方补上一句，“你家。”

“我不想……”

“你不想死吧？”

Brandon唯一能做的就是乖乖闭上嘴，被陌生人带着驶向他的家。

陌生人——据他自我介绍，Wesley Gibson——显然对清理房子很有心得。破掉的窗户已经被装上了新的玻璃，地面也清扫干净，但Brandon一点也不想去问他是怎么进到自己公寓的。他已经被昨晚到现在的状况搞得非常迷惑且疲惫了，他只想要一个解释。

“你给我说清楚，这究竟是怎么回事。”

Wesley毫不客气地坐进沙发里，把一条腿搭在另一条腿上。

“简单来说，我们是刺客。或者说，曾经是。我们服务于一个古老的狗屎组织，那个组织的头头是个混球，不过最近因为某些原因，他被干掉了。他以前的手下有一部分死了，有一部分逃掉了。这女人是其中一个。我想她现在……装成妓女，靠打劫你这样的人过日子。”他举起手，做了一个开枪的动作，“你运气不错，前两个光顾她的家伙都死得很惨，一个是晚餐被下毒，另一个还被割掉了那玩意儿。”

随着轻浮的语气，他意有所指地望着Brandon的裆部。一阵耻辱和愤慨的红潮爬上面颊，在已知自己无法战胜对方的情况下，Brandon无助地抱住头。“你他妈给我滚出去。”

但Wesley只是耸了耸肩膀，“你忘了我随时都能进来。而且跟我在一起你才能幸存。”

Brandon狠狠地捏扁了桌上一个空的啤酒罐。

Brandon看着手里的啤酒罐。

他自己很少买酒。尤其是最近一段时间，除了白水，大部分时间他都在喝果汁，因此桌上这个空酒罐显然不是他的。他看着手上被捏扁了的空罐子，又看了看沙发上的Wesley，愤恨的表情越发明显。而后者已经自己摸起遥控器打开了电视，还冲着他挥了挥手。

“放心，那娘们儿等不了多久的，让我们和平地呆几天，然后活着说拜拜，OK？”

在接下来的时间里，一切似乎又恢复了平日的样子。Brandon检查笔记本，电脑显然被使用过，但其中的影片一部都没有被删除，甚至播放器还停留在昨晚那部无趣的黑奴传记片上。他又检查了所有的家具，有一些似乎有被挪动过的痕迹，但已经放回原位，而银行卡和其他重要财物（包括唯一的武器，那根球棒）均安然无恙。看来对方确实并非为钱而来。他压抑住心头的疑惑，抬头瞪着沙发上专注于夜间新闻的背影。除了电视里新闻主播滔滔不绝之外，刺客安静得像一只兔子。

不，这一定是幻觉。这个混账不值得用这种可爱的动物来比喻。

Brandon一边努力消化“突然之间被卷入了刺客恩怨”这种超常事件，一边试图用日常的中式外卖和在线脱衣秀让自己平静下来。刺客背对着他，理论上不可能看到他的电脑屏幕，而且他还特地用了耳机。

他激活笔电，拿起昨天剩下的中式快餐，打开脱衣LIVE的网站。

今天的姑娘似乎不是之前的那个，胸口有一串看不清是什么文字的刺青，她一件一件脱掉T恤和内裤，向虚拟网络的观众展示她丰满的乳房和正在自慰的下体。可是Brandon无法正常观看，网络似乎出了什么问题，画面断断续续，还常常出现奇怪的马赛克。他烦躁地抖腿，那边的电视已经从新闻切到了脱口秀，Wesley还是背对着他，偶尔会发出几声轻笑。

Brandon吃掉最后一块鸡肉，突然想到了什么。他犹豫了一下，张了张口却没说出什么来。对一个上班族来说，就算没有像仓鼠那样屯粮的习惯，但冰箱里应该还有些别的食物，对付一顿总没问题。他悄悄地看向Wesley，对方跟他一同回来，一路上没有进食，也没有提到相关的事情。

“我有吃过了，你不用管我。”刺客的声音从那边传来，一句话便戳破他的心思，“不过要跟你借个沙发，我猜你不愿意跟我分享你的床。当然，如果你愿意，那会更方便。”

Brandon觉得自己刚才的犹豫简直是蠢到了极点。

他最终不得不接受了与刺客共处一室的现实。

混乱又疲劳的一天即将要结束，Brandon揉着眉心打算去浴室。他注意到Wesley已经关了电视，蜷缩在沙发里，裹紧了仅有的外套——那件旧兮兮的绿色夹克。刺客的外貌和体格跟他的职业毫不相称，他缩在沙发里的样子看起来格外……可怜。

Brandon摇醒Wesley。他一动手才知道对方并没有睡着，或者说，即使在睡眠状态也保持着惊人地警惕，在被触碰到之前就已经睁开眼——他叫醒对方，然后扔过去一床被子。

刺客看了看怀里的被子，冲他笑了笑——这一笑让他显得更加稚气，好像刚毕业的大学生在第一家公司里拿到第一笔薪水——然后他不客气地脱了外套，把自己裹进被子里。

Brandon觉得自己大概也要疯了，居然觉得对方笑起来很好看。他急需洗个澡来把这操蛋的一天冲掉。

他习以为常地在浴室里撸了一把。

完事之后他靠在墙上，紧闭双眼。即使一切都打乱了步调，这具空虚的身体终究还是诚实地对任何刺激产生反应。今天似乎比平时更加疲倦，他背靠着墙滑坐到地上，淋浴还在冲刷着身体，热水汇成溪流从每一个肌理淌过，他看着精液慢慢被冲开，射精之后的余韵渐渐散去，难以忍耐的空虚又一次从下体蔓延起来。

滚烫的水滴划过他的前额，他的眼睛，好像眼泪一样冲刷他的面孔。

他绝望地闭上眼，把身体前倾一些，挺起臀部，好像孤注一掷那样，认命地将那根还未冲洗干净的手指顺着后腰抹去，最终滑进那个狭小的穴口。

湿滑的手指生涩地探索着，他的整个身体都挤在墙上，内壁的刺激让他不得不咬住嘴唇。他增加了一根手指。

门外的沙发上躺着一个几乎素不相识的男人，而他在一门之隔的房间里搓着自己的阴茎，把手指插进自己屁股里。这种微妙的羞耻感让他前面渐渐又硬了，Brandon只好空出另一只手，再次握住性器撸动起来。他力气不大，但动作比平日更为粗鲁，只想着如何让自己尽快越过那个顶点然后射出来。他把脸贴在湿漉漉的墙上，如同缺水的鱼类那样张合着嘴，喘息着感受身体内部的刺激，前后同时被手指操弄的激烈让他难以抑制地呻吟出声。

浴室的门响了两声，刺客站在门外，声音迟疑：“喂，你还活着吧？”

Brandon一惊，几乎立刻射出来，还被水流呛得一阵咳嗽。他奋力把一句“Fuck”丢给门外。那边没有回应，刺客大约只是在确认他是不是还活着。他在对方眼里是诱饵，一个被害未遂者，一颗可利用的棋子，除此之外什么也没有。

他终于又一次射在自己手里。

那个夜里Brandon花了很久的时间才入眠。他不习惯这间公寓里还有另一个人，这让他想起Sissy也曾经睡在那张沙发上。而现在沙发上躺着一个奇怪的陌生人，在Brandon几乎全裸的时候突然闯进他的家，并且就那样自作主张地留下了。

第三天Wesley还是提出开车送他去公司。Brandon起初并不愿意接受，但出于安全，开车似乎确实是比地铁更优先的选择。在车上Wesley说让他不用担心，那家公司保安系统很周全，女杀手也不太可能当着那么多人的面走进办公室捅死他，并且他会一直看着他的。

“什么？一直？”Brandon难以置信。

“是的，在你看不到的地方。其实从昨天下去就开始了，我知道你在哪一层哪一个房间，那一带有很多高楼，很容易就能找出好几个狙击点。我就在那儿。”

Brandon顿时产生了一种被监视的不适感，仿佛蛇的信子悄悄地舔着足心。今天早上因为有Wesley在，他没在浴室里自慰，一直积蓄着欲望，就等着到了公司去撸一撸。此刻，在车子狭小的空间里，虽然Wesley其实没有说什么，也没有任何暗示，但那种随时随地被监视的错觉还是让他感到下腹一紧。他斜着眼睛看了看Wesley，对方看着前面的挡风玻璃，目光并没有往他的下身这边扫一眼。

Brandon突然感到喉咙很干。也许真的是因为早上没有撸，也许是因为被监视的羞耻感，此刻他感到裤子已经绷紧了，他很想现在就松开扣子和拉链，把手伸进去，抚慰一下自己的小兄弟，从头部摸到根部，让它坚硬并且它勃起，让它射在没来得及脱下的内裤和干净的手心里。精液的腥味会弥漫在这个细小的空间内，而刺客会一边开车，一边哼着不成调的歌曲，目睹他完成这一切。

他还会看着他慌忙地把裤子拉好，把衬衫下摆塞进裤腰里，穿着沾满精液的内裤，人模狗样地在公司度过一整天。Brandon痛苦地克制着性幻想，避免对方注意到自己相互磨蹭的双腿。

车停好之后之后，Brandon几乎是像逃亡一样奔下车。

当Brandon从高处的窗户环视周围的建筑物之时，他会想起刺客正在这其中一栋房子的某处，透过也许是瞄准镜一样的东西，望着自己的一举一动。他畏惧着这样，被人偷偷关注，有一双眼睛在不知何时不知何处的情况下舔着他，这让他绷，让他感到下身的器官因此而颤抖。于是这一天之中他好几次躲进卫生间，那里是封闭的小格子，不会有任何远方的镜头可以看透。他站在其中一个小格子里，感受着自造的虚伪的高潮，在结束之后仿佛强迫症似的一次又一次用卫生纸擦干净沾满精液的马桶边沿。

刺客也许希望他能幸存，然而唯有性、欲望和高潮才能让他感到自己活着。

晚上下班的时候Wesley当着David的面把Brandon塞进车里，向目瞪口呆的老板做了个拜拜的动作，然后发动了引擎，只留下车屁股后面的一道烟。

Brandon把右手搭上汗涔涔的额头：“那是我老板。”

“我知道，你可以告诉他我是保险公司的客户经理。”

前者抛出无力的咆哮：“不管你是客户经理还是别的什么，让我一个人呆着，别干涉我、别跟着我，OK？”

“那你就活不过这个礼拜了。”Wesley漫不经心地换挡，“你现在是被全世界最顶级的刺客之一盯上了，我以为大多人应该更乐意从这种灾祸中幸存。”

Brandon望着窗外飞逝的风景，茫然地把头靠向椅背。

“我感激你那天晚上做的，我现在幸存了，但我想好好活着，可以请你滚出我的生活吗？“

一个急刹，车子突然地靠边。

“我希望你不是认真的。”Wesley看着他说，眼睛里盛满了蓝色的冰块，“因为我会尊重客户的要求。再说，你真的觉得你有‘好好活着’吗？”

他说完打开了车门锁。“背后有家店，现在去买点吃的。然后我送你回去。”

他们沉默着回到了Brandon的公寓。Brandon站在门口一动不动，望着那扇被修好的窗玻璃，他已经猜到了那是Wesley在昨天干的。打包回来的披萨正在桌上散发着温暖的香气。

Wesley从浴室走出来，指了指身后：“那里面有些旧的血迹，我猜不是你的。”

Brandon哽咽了一下。

”……那不是。“

Wesley点一点头。Brandon不知道对方有没注意到自己的迟疑。Sissy离开以后他曾经用尽力气清洗过浴室，但那些血迹只是变淡，更淡，却始终没有完全消失。每次使用浴室的时候，Brandon只能用更加用放肆的撸管来麻痹自己，好让自己不去注视那些痕迹。他不想对着Wesley想这些事情，只能把脸转向另一边。

Wesley不知是没有发现还是毫不介意，他从沙发背后拎出一个黑色的垃圾袋，Brandon在吃剩的菜叶里看到了一个裸露的、浑圆的胸部——那是他的成人杂志中的一本，他看到几本同样的杂志躺在那些垃圾里，好像嘲笑他一般等待被处理。

Wesley很无所谓地耸耸肩，说：“昨天我来修窗户，顺便检查了一下屋子。从这些书和你电脑的那些片子来看，你所谓的‘好好活着’还真是……丰富。”

所以Wesley果然已经看过了他那些海量的AV，甚至也看过了他的那些在线SEX视频网站。他感到一阵愤怒，这个不请自来的刺客，不仅监视他个人，还监视他的生活，他的隐私，他的秘密。但接下来Wesley的动作让他定住了。刺客从扔进垃圾袋的杂志中间拿起一叠东西，印刷的纸制品，Brandon可以轻易地辨认出那上面女性的字迹。明信片。Sissy寄来的一叠明信片。原本被他压在电话下面，布满灰尘，如果有清洁工要清理这间屋子，这些卡片也许是第一时间被扫地出门的行列。而Wesley现在拿着它们，从一堆生活垃圾里。虽然他表现出正在阅读的样子，但他的眼神告诉Brandon，他显然已经把这些卡片都一一翻看过了。

Wesley用一种难以描述的眼神看了看手里的明信片，又看向Brandon。Brandon拼命试图回忆起Sissy在那些卡片上写过什么，无非是简单地叙述了她的日程，并且每每希望他能回电话。

“差点就当废纸扔了。这是你女人？”

“……妹妹。”

Wesley发出一个短促的笑声。

“你把亲生妹妹丢在几百公里之外的地方流浪，你自己躲在纽约的小公寓里看A片，找个站街的过夜，在浴室里打手枪，你还觉得你活得挺好？作为家人她爱你。你呢，像个欲求不满的畜生一样，只剩下下半身——”刺客提高了音调，这之前从没发生过，此刻他显然因为某件事而生气了，Brandon不确定是不是因为Sissy——但他能确定另一件事，那就是刺客不但看过了他的色情杂志和性爱录像，还对他在浴室里干的事情一清二楚。

他怎么敢、他怎么敢。

Brandon扑上去用身体压向小个子的男人，动作之大掀翻了桌上的打包盒，温热的披萨滚到地上，番茄圈和香肠四处溅落，香气四溢，仿佛讽刺着现场的暴力行为。他比Wesley高多了，但在顶级刺客面前这个行为显然没有意义。Wesley轻而易举地躲过，抓住Brandon胳膊把他摔在墙上，然后顺手一翻便把那条可怜的胳膊拧到背后，迫使他跪下。手臂和肩膀的剧痛使Brandon无法转身，Wesley稍一用力，便听到了下方传来颤栗的抽气声。

他们僵持在安静的房间里。

Brandon大口喘息，为身体上的疼痛，为他所遭受的屈辱。压着他的男人就那样偷窥着他的生活，看着他招妓，看着他在浴室呻吟着自慰，看着他撸动阴茎并且把手指插进自己的后穴里。羞耻像潮水一样铺天盖地淹没他，他感到自己在窒息边缘颤抖。

行凶者丢开他的胳膊，他栽倒在地上，匍匐着，肩膀颤抖，好像一名哭泣的奴隶。刺客叹了一口气，用一种低沉到压抑的声音对他说。

“别等到失去的时候才知道珍惜爱你的人。你不仅幸存，还得活着。”

Wesley走到窗边，一扬手把那些明信片从打开的窗口扔了出去，然后好像没事人一样清理了落得满地都是的披萨。

彩色的纸片如同蝴蝶一样在空中飞舞，散落，很快便无迹可寻。

Brandon蹲坐在角落里，听到Wesley 走进杂物间之后才站起身。

他走到楼下，绕过公寓背后那条路，踩进绿化带里，在潮湿的草坪上摸索。他的手掌沾满了泥土和其他的脏东西。最终他找到那些明信片中的两张，一张卡在灌木丛上，一张落在绿化带边缘。再没有其他。

他回到家里，把找回的卡片放回电话机下面。这时Wesley从厨房走出来，手里拎着让人匪夷所思的一包食材。刺客显然在尝试做一些跟他的本职无关的事情，Brandon甚至怀疑这不过是自己的幻觉，他从来不记得自己冰箱里有过这些东西。

“你浪费了晚餐。但人要吃东西才能活下去。”刺客不带情感地说。

最终做出来的食物是墨西哥卷饼。卖相有点难看，但牛肉和鸡肉都恰到好处。

Wesley把两个盘子分别摆在他们面前。Brandon越发地不知所措。

“……你不用这样。“

“一个人的时候，你就不得不学着自己动手，各种事都是。” Wesley自顾自地吃起来，一边嚼着牛肉一边说话，“我刚开始的时候烧坏了两个锅，现在我觉得自己可以应聘厨师了，尤其是能把猪头剁得特别漂亮的那种。”

”你刚刚才揍了我。“

”那并不代表我会放弃我的工作。首先我要确保我的客户‘幸存’，然后才能谈‘活着’。“

Brandon坐在沙发上，隔着一段距离望着Wesley餐桌上的食物。刺客有着卷曲的棕发，看起来杂乱而柔软，他的脸上沾着一点点酱汁，鼻梁上有一道浅浅的伤痕。在表面的戾气之下，这张脸依然像个小孩子。果汁在玻璃杯里呈现出温柔的橙色，与他的绿色夹克非常相衬。

可是这个人已经看透了他所有的隐私。他感到自己被剥光了，被一条一条宣读他的罪过，每一句都如同强光打在他赤裸的身体上，那些羞耻无处遁形。Brandon抱着头缩在沙发里，他无法面对对方的蓝眼睛。

“Wesley.”

刺客从番茄沙沙里抬起头来，一脸疑惑，大约是因为第一次被称呼了名字。

“你走吧。你说了会尊重客户要求。现在我求你。走吧。”

刺客注视着他，面不改色地喝光了一杯橙汁，随意地擦了擦手，然后拎起垃圾袋走出了公寓。

屋子再次回复到了只有他自己的状态。

Brandon木然地换了衣服，出门慢跑。

他不停歇地跨步，感到小腿的肌肉开始酸痛，肺里的空气越来越少，汗水从睫毛渗入眼睛。纽约的街景在他两侧迅速地后退，扭曲变形，像是被卷入另一个次元。他跑过大街，跑过码头，跑过无数黑色的巷口，空乏的肠胃开始抽搐抗议，四肢的力气越来越少，然而他始终不想让双腿停下动作，他就那么一直跑，直到整个人从内而外都筋疲力尽。

他摔了一跤，裤子擦破了，膝盖生痛，站起来的时候才察觉到自己有多么饥饿和无力。

路灯照亮有限的区域，Brandon手插在衣袋里一瘸一拐地往回走，路边的混混不怀好意地打量他，他希望自己的打扮不足以让那些人计算自己兜里的钞票。黑夜并不安全。路边站街的女人热情地抵上来，把他拉到连路灯也没有的小巷里。

他努力回忆这个女人是不是曾经被他光顾过的妓女之一。女人穿得暴露头发凌乱，看上去是为了方便工作，她把血红的嘴唇凑到他脸上蹭来蹭去，一只手不安分地拉着他的裤腰。Brandon吃力地呼吸着，身体因为对方的抚摸而悸动，在女人冰冷的手滑进运动裤里握住他的时候发出长长的喘息。

她开始用指甲轻轻刮过他的阴茎，一边甜蜜地舔吻他的耳际。

“来吧宝贝儿，我会让你爽到死的，爽到足以要你的命。”

他突然想起那一夜的女杀手，矫健又凶狠，手里握着透明的匕首，只要在亲昵的一瞬间就能要了人的命——尖锐的兵器划开手臂流出鲜红的血，即使是像Wesley那样的刺客也未能一次击败的敌人。死亡的威胁从足底缠住神经，危机感瞬间刺痛皮肤，survive和live的悖论像诅咒一样浮现在心里，他嘶哑着声音一把发力，把扒在身上的妓女推开，把对方的骂声抛在身后，跌跌撞撞地跑回家去。

中途的时候下起了雨。他回到公寓的时候开始头晕，脚步踉跄，这显然是因为饥饿、疲倦加上受寒造成的。在电梯里他已经察觉到视线的模糊，关门的那一瞬间他终于控制不住身体在重力作用下向前倒去。

朦脓中有人接住了他，用结实的肩膀把他扛起来，扶着他走向卧室。他被稳稳地安放在床上，湿的衣服被脱了下来，柔软的浴巾一点点擦干潮湿的身体，他身上大约是什么也没有穿，赤裸然而温暖，有人把加绒的毯子盖在他身上。

对方微凉的手放在他额头上，他昏昏沉沉地，禁不住用脸去贴近那点温度。那人仿佛叹了一口气，把他扶起来，把药片和热水灌进他口中。

窗外的雨声越来越清晰，然后Brandon就真的昏睡过去了。

次日他一直睡到中午。

头还有些沉重，但意识已经清醒了。他看着手机上十几个未接电话，还是只好撑起来，把自己收拾成人样，去公司上班。

Wesley没有出现在门口，他胡乱地吃了点东西，然后去赶地铁。

Wesley也没有出现在地铁上，至少，没有出现在Brandon身边。他站在人群里下意识地往四周看了一下，再次确定没有看到那个蓝眼睛的小个子。他把围巾又拉高了一些，收回目光。

David一边抱怨Brandon怎么不注意身体，一边把足以压死骆驼的文案交给他。Brandon虚弱地微笑，一杯又一杯地喝水，然后把自己埋进无尽的工作里。他抽空打了个电话给前台，没有人给他送来外卖。

上班中途他去厕所里撸了一发。手指熟稔地握着自己的阴茎运动着，他咬着嘴唇避免发出声音。他在一个不会被监视到的小格子里，但他知道不会有人再窥伺他了。

下班的时候David拦住他，说今晚有一个聚会，他需要个同伴，不是姑娘的那种。Brandon的头还在痛，但没有车停在他身前让他可以逃走。他答应了David。

Wesley仅仅是个意外走进他房间的陌生人，是他自己央求对方离开，刺客没有义务再履行保护他的职责。他想起昨晚的事，他什么也不去想。

聚会的地点在一家高级会所而不是酒吧。客人们都穿着正式的服装，端着托盘的侍者在人群中穿梭自如。David跃跃欲试地走向一位穿着低胸礼服的小姐，留下Brandon坐在角落里，面前摆着一只孤零零的酒杯。舞台中间有位女歌手，歌曲是轻慢的爵士乐，音乐声过于怀旧，更有可能是他的感冒依然没有痊愈，Brandon觉得自己有点恍惚。

他很难控制不去回忆昨晚发生的事。刺客的指控，关于妹妹或者家人，他们在房间里几乎打起来（确切地说，单方面被揍），然而那之后Wesley一言不发地做了晚餐。后来他迷迷糊糊地昏睡过去之后，也只有可能是Wesley在那里帮助他。

他发现也很难控制自己不去想Wesley。

那是Wesley遇到他之后第一次生气，为了他被称为妹妹的家人。那些明信片。也许回一个电话并不是那么艰难。如果Sissy仍旧留在纽约，现在大概也是在这样一家俱乐部里，成为一名出色的歌手——

”这歌手唱得真不错，让我想起你妹妹。Sissy，是吧？哦我居然还记得她的名字，足以说明我有多青睐她。“

Brandon背脊一僵。他的老板不知道什么时候回到了座位，看上去已经告别了又一次搭讪失败。以经验而言，David搭讪成功的时候并不多。但Brandon记得有一次，即使他多么不愿意也无法忘记。

“温柔的歌声却饱含力量。她兴奋的时候简直像含着蜜糖。“David陷入某种迷恋的语气，Brandon却感到被无形的爪子抓住了胃部，几乎要抽搐，”甜美，这个词真是完美描述她的味道。她棒极了。“

一种恶心感从他的身体内部汹涌地泛起，Brandon明白必须赶在自己呕出来（或者把David杀掉）之前去洗手间。他随便找了个理由从一无所知的老板身边逃走，不分东西南北地朝大厅之外奔去。

一只纤细却有力的手把住了他的肩膀。他回头看到一位小姐正冲他微笑。

”先生，一个人？“

若是正常状态，Brandon会很轻易地跟这个女人在半小时内离开会所，找一间酒店，开个房间，然后脱掉衣服大干一场。可现在他看着这个女人，感到肺里的空气被抽空了，他想叫喊，但发不出声。那女人已经把手移到了他的喉咙上。

这正是那一夜被Wesley击退的杀手。她甚至没有费神做个伪装什么的，大约是觉得Brandon已经插翅难逃。Brandon看到她的手臂上筋脉凸显，在杀手的力道下他根本挣不开女人的桎梏。他甚至已经看到女人另一只手里隐约闪烁的反光，她擅用的兵器，那把透明的匕首。

绝望从天而降。此刻无人可以保护他，而Brandon甚至没有时间来想象自己即将在数秒钟内面临死亡。

旋转。整个大厅在他眼前旋转了一周，然后停了下来。

有人搂住Brandon的腰转了大半圈，避开女杀手的同时将他推离了匕首的攻击范围。Wesley的力气果然很大，当他揽着比他高大的Brandon转身的时候，后者几乎没有时机抵抗。女杀手退开几步，她身上的礼服突然从颈部滑落——那原本是个结，卡在脖子后面，但刚刚的一瞬间Wesley割裂了那个结，女人的衣服顿时脱落，露出里面紧实的胸衣——那上面插满了薄而透明的小匕首。

Wesley故意打翻另一个侍者的托盘，鸡尾酒四下飞溅，旁边的客人尖叫起来，更多的人注意到这里，四周的客人胡乱地朝着他们涌动，女杀手连忙把礼服拉起来遮住自己的武器。Wesley乘乱把Brandon拖出骚动的人群。

Brandon这才回过神，惊讶地发现Wesley身上穿着侍者的制服，连围裙也不差。刺客甚至还稍微打理一下了总是胡乱翘着的头发，手里拿着托盘。那件制服在他身上异常得体，雪白的衬衣和铅灰色马甲，挽起的袖口露出小臂，蓝眼红唇，他看上去就像个完美无暇的侍应生。Wesley死死地卡着Brandon的腰，手掌用力握着他的胯部，那是为了保持稳定和平衡，但对Brandon来说，那只手的位置过于接近某个微妙的部位了。Brandon能听到自己的心脏狂跳不止，身体内的血液几乎是同时往上下两个方向奔流，再多一分钟他就会感觉到自己硬了，在众目睽睽之下。

发现Brandon目不转睛地瞪着自己，Wesley不自然地扭了扭：”别笑，要混进来真不容易。跟着我赶紧跑。“

他们逆着人流迅速走出大厅，期间Wesley一把扯下围裙扔进路边的垃圾桶,然后拉着他走进最近的地铁站，这里是个中转站，有好几班地铁在这里交汇，人流密集，要混在人群里脱身并不困难。但Wesley看上去不打算要玩手拉手逃亡那一套，他把Brandon推上随便一班车。

“找个人多的站下车。完了我会联系你。”他说，蓝眼睛里透露出坚定的杀意。Brandon看到他腰侧插着的手枪。他被推推嚷嚷的人群挤进车厢，车门在距离他一臂远的地方合上。他试图接近车窗去看Wesley,但地铁起步很快，几秒钟后他只看到隧道。

Brandon站在地铁里，两腿还有些颤。一方面是因为被拖着大步疾走，一方面是因为刚才的经历。他再一次从杀手手下幸存，感到心脏要是要炸裂一样地跳动，并且不只是因为剧烈运动。地铁里的人们一如平常，有人看书有人玩电话有人听着耳机，他站在人群中无比渺小，毫不起眼。没人知道他刚刚与死亡擦身而过，也没人知道在远去的车站有两名刺客正在展开要命的死斗。

前一夜是他自己亲口让Weslsy不要再管他。可是后者看上去并不打算听他的话。

去他的尊重客户要求。

这算什么？Wesley Gibson毫无疑问是个无礼的家伙，某个夜里从天而降，自作主张地打扰他的好事，插入他的生活，像无处不在的眼睛一样窥伺他的秘密，还肆意妄为地对他加以批评和干涉。但他保护他，以一种看不见的方式，包括那些带着刺的善意的指责。记忆仿佛挣脱了缰绳，他想起Wesley如何拎起他的手臂，如何把一盘墨西哥卷饼放在自己面前，还有朦胧中温和的热水和药片。刺客一次又一次强调首先要幸存，但他的行为看上去远比“幸存”要求更多。

他希望他活着。

他希望他活着。

Brandon抓着栏杆的手指相互挤压，指节苍白，虽然无人注意到他内心的挣扎。他觉得自己没法按照Wesley说的那样走掉。后者正在追杀那个豹子般的女人，只凭一支手枪，他们也许会在黑暗的隧道里搏斗，因为太过专注于面前的敌人而忽略了飞驰而来的列车。一想到这里Brandon就觉得呼吸一紧。他不能像个傻子一样等着，他需要找到Wesley并且确认他安全存活。

他在第二个车站下了车，然后等了几分钟，搭上了同一班回程的地铁。

人群正在以一种不正常的方式散去。

回到他上车的地方，Brandon却不知道下一步该怎么办。地铁站里有不少警卫在跑动，人群纷纷后退到远离站台的地方，一些人拉起了警戒线，广播开始提醒人群前方事故，地铁运行受到了影响。

他听到一个警卫在跟人解释，“有人被列车碾压，已经确认死亡”，之类的。他觉得喉咙里一阵哽咽，双腿像灌了铅，不知道是该向前还是后退。

Sissy在浴室里割破手腕的那一天，也是这样的开头。

不，那不会是Wesley。Wesley是如此精悍，绝不会失手。他安慰自己，可是仍然感到手心里已经出了汗。

有坚硬的东西抵上他的腰眼。坚硬的柱状物。他意识到那是一支枪的枪口，但僵直的身体无法转过去看，身后传来一声轻笑，然而两秒钟后一个温热的物体从背后伏倒在他肩膀上。他赶紧转身接住了倚靠着他才没有倒下的Wesley。

刺客看上去情况不好，虽然脸上没有什么明显的伤痕，但身体无力。他冲Brandon笑了一下，随即倒在他身上，后者连忙圈住他的身体，迅速往人群外走。Wesley踉跄地跟着他，马甲的扣子解开，里面的衬衣渗透出暗红色的血迹。然而他还是死死地握着那支枪，揣在怀里。Brandon把他拉到无人的角落，终于发现刺客在腰上结结实实地挨了一下，刀口的皮肉都外翻着，污浊的血液已经染红了衬衣，黑红色的布片黏在伤口上触目惊心。Brandon双手发颤，不知道是不是应该叫警察还是救护车——不不不，警察是绝对不行的。他从衣袋里掏出一方手帕，想要贴上那不断渗血的伤口。Wesley制止了他。

“不要碰。不严重，但有毒。”刺客奄奄一息地说，“回你家。”

Brandon颤抖着脱下大衣把Weslsy裹起来，风衣对他来说过长了，但正好遮住他的伤和他的枪。Wesley意识涣散地靠在他身上。他们叫了一辆出租好离开案发现场。司机从后视镜里瞟了他们几眼，用一种嘲讽的语气说：哪家酒店？

“去你妈的酒店。”Brandon凶巴巴地回答，粗鲁的语气把自己都吓了一跳，“到这个地址。”

在车上Brandon一直用手臂搂着他，而Wesley的头倚在他的肩膀上，发出断断续续的抽气声，那意味着疼痛。Brandon无暇去顾及他们微妙的姿势。刺客的右手插在怀里，从未松开手里的枪。

关门的声音让Brandon绷成弓弦的神经终于放松了一些。他把医药箱找出来的时候，Wesley已经自己坐了起来。他一手扣住桌上的箱子，示意Brandon去开冰箱。

“冷藏室，第二层。蓝色小瓶子。对，就那个。”

他不知从哪儿抽出一根皮带，把手臂扎起来，用针管抽取药水，然后注射。他看去很吃力，此刻能控制住手臂不颤抖已经耗尽剩下的力气。

完成之后Wesley长吁一口气，解开手臂上的皮带，调整了一下姿势让自己在沙发上躺得更舒服一些。沾血的衬衣已经甩在一边，他光着上半身，依然还搭着那件风衣，敞开的前襟露出各种陈旧的伤痕，枪支安静地放在腿侧。他摸了摸枪，似乎非要确认了它的存在心里才踏实，然后他看着旁边紧张得说不出话的Brandon笑了。

“死不了。放心，我受过训练。你别站在那儿跟廉价女佣一样。”

然后Brandon就板着脸走过去，拉住他一边的手臂把他扶起来，Wesley不解但顺从地跟随，直到他被小心翼翼地放在干净平整的床上。刺客发出惬意的长叹，说着无伤大雅的玩笑：“要是现在你乘人之危，我可是没有力气反抗的。”

Brandon分开双腿坐在床边的椅子上，小臂撑着膝盖，把头深深地埋下。他的声音听起来瓮声瓮气。

“我为昨晚说的话道歉……所有的，全部。我……感谢你为我做的一切。”

“你可以再等几分钟说这话。”Wesley嘿嘿嘿地笑着，支撑着想站起来，Brandon制止了他，刺客不情愿地指挥他去看看电话，顺便把枪拿过来。

他站在电话前，看着电话机下面压着的十几张明信片，感到了眼睛里渐渐涌起的湿润。明信片看上去经历了磨难，有些还沾着一些擦不掉的污迹，但它们全都一张不少地在这里，右下角还能看到Sissy乱糟糟的签名。

“我在你道歉之前先道歉。虽然昨晚我确实有点生气了，但还是不该乱扔这么重要的东西。所以今天我花了很多时间才把它们全部找回来。”刺客躺在床上，只有声音传来。Wesley等着对方把他放在沙发上的枪带过来，可是良久之后，他才听到了另一间屋传来的一声啜泣。他安心地闭上眼睛。

“那就算我们扯平了。”

灯光昏暗，床铺温暖。

曾经有无数次，Brandon在这个时间这张床上，经过一次次高潮之后倦怠地松开妓女的身体，溺水般的大口呼吸，然而那更像放纵而非解脱，那之后是更加无止境的沉溺。现在他只是斜靠着床头，手里拿着湿热的毛巾，拭擦Wesley脸上的尘土和血迹，刺客发出小兽一样的满足的哼声。

然而Brandon知道这只是幸存之后的安宁，此刻并不适合表现出任何类似情欲的东西。他看见Wesley身体上那些旧的伤痕，克制着自己想要伸手抚摸的冲动。那些痕迹都非常淡，Wesley在他的专业领域显然技术精湛。唯一清晰的只是在左边手臂上，有一个圆形的印记，那形状看上去像是一个弹孔。

“可以摸。”Wesley注意到了他的视线。

Brandon背弃自制力，轻轻地抬起手，用两根手指轻触上去。凹凸的伤痕与他的指尖触碰在一起。

“这是我父亲留给我的最后的遗产。”

Brandon惊骇地抬起头。Wesley看上去不像是在编故事。刺客抚摩着伤痕，沉浸在回忆中。

“我一直以为他是个混球，但后来才知道，我才是那个混球，他一直在离我很近的地方，以不能察觉的方式关注我，就像我监视你一样。”他低头笑了一下，甚至有些羞赧，“抱歉，一般人都会介意的。”

Brandon默认了。

“他死了之后我才知道……他最大的愿望是我远离这一切，好好活着。所以我才能活到今天。不是幸存，是活着。”他拿起身边的枪晃了晃，“这也是他的。”

那是家人。所以他才对Brandon和Sissy的关系如此生气。Brandon感到难过，他们兄妹之间扭曲的亲情被挤在血缘和放纵之间，自从成年之后就从未经过正常的轨道。但Wesley说得没有错，Sissy割腕的那一天Brandon仿佛经历了世界末日。

“我不清楚你们的关系是怎么回事……不过从那些卡片来看，她一定还是希望你好好活着。”Wesley坚定地说，没有来由地肯定。

可是能让Brandon感到活着的东西只有性。物质的交易，酒吧猎艳，在酒店甚至其他任何地方，不带任何感情的做爱；手淫，滥交，男人或是女人都无所谓，这具身体所渴望的只是快感而非情爱，哪怕是下流的、肮脏的、出卖尊严的、甚至带来伤害的——

“Brandon，Brandon.”

Wesley的声音打断了他的思绪，对方抬起手来，轻轻拭擦他的右眼角。他感觉到粗糙的指腹擦过他的眼皮，抹去了泪水。Brandon躲开那只温柔的手，逃避般的地用双臂抱住头。

“你不应该这么好。我不值得……”

高大的男人伏在床头啜泣。刺客犹豫了一下，终于将手抚上对方颤抖的背脊，甚至轻轻抚过对方的头发。

这个幸存的夜晚终将在温情中逝去。

Wesley醒来的时候首先感到的还是被褥的暖意。他身上搭着毯子。看上去Brandon将自己扔在外面的沙发上度过了这一晚。在昨晚Wesley表明不介意分享一张床之后，房东先生红着脸躲出了卧室。

就好像Wesley察觉不到他裤子里的凸起似的。

感谢互助会留下的药品，伤口已经逐渐恢复，他光着上身下了床，考虑着要不要搞个早餐什么的。沙发上的Brandon尚未醒来，他低头看着男人沉眠的侧脸（这种机会不多），眉间刻着抹不平的皱纹，如同永远有忧郁的阴云笼罩天空。Wesley忍不住伸手摸了摸那宽阔的额头，妄图抚平那些额上的折痕。

这个接触让Brandon睁开眼。Wesley反射性地收回手，尴尬地嘟囔了一句。

这一天也将是Wesley最后一次开车送Brandon到公司去。

一路上他断断续续地告诉Brandon，虽然他生气甩了他一堆色情杂志，但其他的东西都没有动，窗户和冰箱都是老样子，电脑也恢复了原来的状态，任何设置都没有改动。Brandon沉默了很久，直到下车的时候才终于开了口。

“所以，你已经知道，我……我在某些方面，我是指做爱之类的……”

“你是指性方面？是的，我知道一些，但我首先要确保的是你能够幸存。”刺客下意识摸了摸脖子，“如果那些事情能让你好好活着……我并不觉得那些有什么可羞耻的。”

Brandon惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。刺客永远能说出让他诧异到不能反应的发言。以及行为。小个子的男人停好车，用一种拉风的方式滑过车前盖，在他身前轻捷地落地，然后站起来拥抱了他。Brandon几秒钟之后才迟钝地回抱。他们紧紧地贴在一起，只是单纯地拥抱。

“再说，昨晚我很感谢你，并没有问我父亲是怎么死的。”

他的语气预示这是个禁区，正如Sissy之余Brandon一样。因此Brandon也不再考虑这个问题。Wesley从他的过去中幸存并且依旧活着，对了解他来说已经足够。

他们保持着那样的姿势大约一分钟，然后Wesley把脑袋从Brandon的颈窝挪开，从下而上地注视着对方，蓝眼睛清澈得宛如一泓春天的泉水，还有他红润的嘴唇——对Brandon来说，只要稍稍地低头便能吻上。这是引诱，亦或者是考验，Brandon几乎要咬自己的嘴唇来挣扎于亲吻对方的本能。

但最终，他们只是长久地凝望对方，并且彬彬有礼地告别。

他们都知道，那之后彼此再没有交集。

那之后时间迅速地过去了三个月。一切似乎又恢复了平静，至少，表面上是这样。

那天下午Brandon走出公司，在街对面看到了一辆有点眼熟的车。

他想也不想地变了方向走过去。

杀手正倚在车门上抽烟。

看到男人径直走到面前，Wesley露出一个简短的笑容，歪头示意他上车。

“我应该付你出租车的费用吗？”男人的笑脸有点吓人，不过听起来有一种欣喜。Wesley一打方向盘，不怀好意地呲牙：“不，这是绑架。做好心理准备吧，人质先生。”

  


还搞得跟真的一样。Brandon在黑暗中想。

现在他的双眼被遮住，双手被绑起来，他只能听到汽车引擎不停地轰鸣运转，却一点也不知道他们是要去什么地方。

“你忘了把我的电话搜走了，绑匪先生，”他故意在座位上蹭了蹭，“而且绑匪不会让人质坐在副驾上的，就算我看不见，也能随时用手或者脚妨碍你驾车。”

“在你能动之前我早就把你甩在车门上了。虽然只是做做样子，也请你稍微配合下啊。”

Brandon动了动手腕，所谓的绑真的只是做做样子，一根布条在他手上形式主义地绕了两圈，打了个活结，只要稍一用力就能把结拉开。而遮住他眼睛的是一副旧巴巴的睡眠眼罩。

这么不专业的绑匪居然还想人质配合。

Wesley突然把手放在他的手腕上，那种带着口音的声音飘过来：“你知道么，人在看不见的时候，其他的感官就会更敏锐。”他压低了声调：“但即使这样，没经过训练的人也不能通过听觉和触觉来感知方向，也就是说我现在要开到哪里，或者对你做什么，你都是不可能抵抗的。”

就算没被绑着他也没能力抵抗Wesley，Brandon想，惊奇地发现自己已经对此坦然，并且也不觉得需要担心。他信任杀手。

Wesley说完停顿了一下，就好像是在故意留白，好让Brandon有时间感受他的目光在身上流连，至少后者是这样以为的——他想象那双蓝眼睛，锐利而又清澈，自上而下，一点一点地舔着被捆起来、蒙住眼睛的自己。这个想象让Brandon觉得不太妙，让他记起在过去的三个月里，他无数次地在自慰或者跟别人做爱的时候想起Wesley，想起对方湛蓝的眼睛，仿佛杀手始终在黑暗中注视着他，看他的每一次喘息和抽插。

幸好Wesley虽然有敏锐的观察力但也不足以阅读人心，这些私密的妄想最好不要被当事人知道。

他察觉到裤子开始有点紧了，只好用力吞咽了一下，他听到了Wesley轻轻地笑。

“放松。既然你已经在我手上，把一切都交给我吧，人质先生。”

终于能取下眼罩的时候，Brandon觉得要么是他们走错了路，要么是Wesley吃错了药。

他们正站在一座……大概是露天公园之类的地方。周围是各种年轻而又愤怒的人群，把无处安放的青春全都抛洒在吉他和贝斯的琴弦里。人群最中间是一座搭建起来的临时舞台，两侧的大屏幕和超大音量的喇叭说明了这里正在进行一场关于音乐的活动。Brandon的视线几乎要淹没在那些挥舞的手臂和人浪中，他莫名其妙地瞪着Wesley。后者把一根食指压在红润的嘴唇上，做出“嘘”的口型。

“我知道你看色情网站，不过，今天的是另一种LIVE。”

这什么跟什么。他已经知道Wesley在他家的时候把他查了个遍，但LIVE之类的东西通常都跟他无缘。Wesley一副不解释的样子，从一旁的临时摊位上买了可乐，好像看电影一样递给Brandon。Brandon更莫名其妙了。但Wesley只是指了指前方，示意他观看演出。

舞台上的歌手换了一拨又一拨，Brandon看得百无聊赖。直到一支穿着复古的乐队走上台。吉他手的手指流畅地拨动琴弦，电子琴的合音温柔却又激昂，Brandon的泪水顿时就溢满了眼眶。

那是Sissy——他的多情而荡漾的妹妹，站在舞台中央，穿着雪一样白的小皮衣，戴着红色的Vintage帽子。她自如地歌唱，在唱到最高音的时候将话筒从架子上扯下来，汗水从她雪白的皮肤上淌下，她的嘴唇鲜红似血。听众似乎被那些高涨的热情感染，在全场掀起的不整齐的合唱声中，她与键盘手交换了一个短暂而缠绵的亲吻。

她搂着对方的脖子笑得放肆又张扬，看上去充满快乐。

Brandon愣愣地站在歌唱的人群中，无法移开目光，无法移动身体。一滴泪水正在顺着他刀削般的脸颊滑下，而他似乎没有发现一样，目光集中于舞台上耀眼的歌手。

Wesley呷着可乐，耐心地等待身边的人从那种安静而激烈的感情里恢复。

“虽然我不懂音乐，不过她看起来唱得挺开心的。”他随口说。

突然一旁的男人转过身来，凭着身高的优势从上而下地压向Wesley，在杀手反应过来之前已经被对方的手臂拥进怀里。他的可乐打翻了，衣服也湿了一块，但压在嘴唇上的、属于另一个人的重量和温度，让他无法开口抱怨。Brandon迫切地亲吻他，双手紧紧地抱着他的背和后脑，干燥的嘴唇贴在他的脸颊和嘴上，温暖的舌头很快顶开他的门齿，渴求般地舔舐他的舌头和口腔。杀手在慢了一拍之后愉快地回应，干脆把手臂卡在对方的腰上，顺着抚摸背脊，唇舌交缠，毫无间隙。Brandon的泪水也落在他脸上，他们彻底地交换体温甚至体液，不在乎身边无数的人群。

舞台上Sissy开始唱第二支歌，这是一首温柔的慢歌。

好半天他们才依依不舍地分开。Wesley的脸有点红，比起缺氧也许更多是因为羞赧。Brandon则有点尴尬地松开手。

“很抱歉我知道你一定觉得被冒犯了这确实是我的不对突然就……”

他话没说完，小个子的杀手突然跳起来一把搂住他，把他的头硬拉下去，红润的嘴唇磕磕碰碰地贴了上来。

直到起哄的人群里传出欢呼和掌声，两人才松开对方。Brandon看着Wesley仰着头，虽然脸红却兴奋地望着他，只感到不知所措。后者咧嘴一笑，抓起他的手就跑。

杀手风骚地对身后还在冲他们吹口哨的人群甩了个媚眼，拉着Brandon跑向停车场，“如果想继续……我对你家那张床的印象可是相当深刻。”

Brandon顿时从颧骨一直红到耳根。

他们没有耽误任何时间地开回纽约，一路上每当遇到红灯不得不停车的时候，就忍不住想伸头接吻，可惜红灯的时间总是太短。

直到撞开卧室那扇门，搂抱在一起躺倒在那张熟悉的床上，Brandon还是感到这一切如此不可思议，如梦境般不真切。早上铺得很平整的床单正在他身下被蹂躏成无数暧昧的褶皱——他今天刚好换了新的，一条深灰色的床单，让人一眼就能看到横陈其上的苍白的肉体——此刻他正被压在这条灰色的床单上，杀手趴在他身上，专心地对付过多的衬衣扣子。Brandon隔着衬衣的布料感觉到对方的牙齿轻轻擦过皮肤，腹肌收缩的同时他也知道自己已经硬了——事实上，他在车上就已经硬了。

Wesley显然发现了这一点——他吐掉最后一颗扣子，用舌头点了点Brandon裤子上的拉链，然后咬住那个小小的金属片一点一点扯下来，露出里面鼓起的白色棉质内裤，仿佛剥开一支香蕉……然后他温热的嘴唇触到了那团硕大的隆起。

杀手突然吭嗤吭嗤地耸着肩膀邪笑起来。

Brandon被他笑得几乎要软下去，喘着气问他笑什么。

Wesley笑得埋下头，呼出的气息尽数沾在Brandon敏感的下腹，“我想，这事儿还是你比较熟练。你先来？就……干你在浴室里干的那些。”

在浴室干的那些。

Brandon下意识捂住脸。

天啊……

他望着他，杀手的蓝眼睛充满活力。他们正面对面地躺在床上，即将赤裸相裎。这场景在过去几个月里无数次在Brandon的幻想里出现，现在它要照进现实了。他默了几秒，伸手按着Wesley的肩膀，把他拉进又一个连绵的吻里，然后让后者倚着床头躺下，解开对方牛仔裤上的拉链和纽扣，隔着内裤把脸贴近Wesley的阴茎。他能感到那些温度和味道。杀手难耐地舔了舔嘴唇，不自觉地挺了一下胯部。Brandon把手覆上那一团揉了两把，然后拉下内裤把Wesley含进口中。

Wesley看起来有小小的惊讶，但更多的是期待和渴望。

Brandon对于为别人口交这事儿经验不多，他开始努力回忆过去那些女人和男人是如何舔弄自己，并且付诸实施。他吻那根圆润的顶端，用舌尖舔舐柱身和下面的囊袋，用牙齿轻轻擦过逐渐挺立涨大的性器，他将已经变得粗壮的的阴茎全部含进嘴里。

湿热的口腔挤压着，让Wesley发出喘息。杀手在床上磨蹭着臀部，然后略带迟疑地问他。

“如果……如果我现在抓着你的头发狠操你的嘴，会不会让你觉得不舒服？”

Brandon停下动作，吞咽了一下，似乎犹豫两秒才下定了决心：“不……你其实也可以直接射进来。”他说话的时候那根挺立的阴茎就戳在他脸上，在唇边顽皮地晃了两下。Brandon专注于对付那根东西而不敢去看Weslsy的脸，后者则目不转睛地盯着他——他舔弄性器的方式如此老练甚至称得上淫荡，但他依然脸颊绯红，直到耳根。

Wesley点点头，但并没有那样操进来，似乎依然在担心他无法接受。Brandon只好继续他的口交，直到感觉到嘴里的东西已经足够粗硬。他把大量的润滑剂涂抹到手指上，然后探向后穴，从一个指节开始，然后是更多的手指。他断断续续的喘息和呻吟不偶尔地泄露出来。Wesley为自己戴上安全套，但仍旧注视着他，好像要从他脸上看出什么字似的——如果真的有的话，那一定是各种用于描述羞耻声音的单音节。

等到觉得足够的时候，Brandon吞了一下口水，挺起下身，用双手掰开臀部，抵着Wesley挺立的阴茎慢慢坐下去。Wesley发出短暂的抽气声，这让Brandon感到一阵鼓励激荡在心中。他缓慢地把自己钉在对方的性器上，陌生的痛感和溢满的错觉穿透了他，他大约露出了痛苦的表情，因为Wesley正在担心地望着他，用粗糙的手指抚摸他的脸。

“不想做的话，就不用继续。”

Brandon摇摇头，他仍旧努力放松，一点一点坐下去，最终他完全吞进了Wesley，后者咬着牙呻吟了一声。Brandon猜测自己脸上大概是被汗水和泪水充溢着,一片潮湿，视线已经模糊，双腿发颤似乎不属于自己。他对于跟男人做爱的经验远不如跟女人那么多，并且极少作为被插入的那一方，后穴中传来的快感和痛感并存，传遍全身，仿佛有一株陌生的植物正在他体内发芽和生长，并且把灼热的根茎衍生到身体内部的每个细胞。他吃力地扭动腰部，双手撑在Wesley的身上（那绝对是杀手才有的坚实的腹肌），依靠双腿将自己抬起然后放下，骑在杀手的性器上用力地操着自己，汗水让他散落的额发贴在皮肤上。他听到Wesley发出满足的长叹，这无言鼓励让他加快了速度，他的双腿随着节奏抽搐，几乎连脚趾都蜷缩了起来。他咬着嘴唇不让自己发出更加羞耻的声音。

“Brandon。”

他睁开眼，Wesley正温柔地用手抚慰勃起的阴茎，轻轻揉捏敏感的头部，让他感到一阵灼热的颤栗。而自己的前液已经溢出，沾上了对方的手指。

Wesley不着边际地说，”用不着觉得羞耻。……我说了，把一切交给我。”

他突兀地挺身，力度足够将勃起送进Brandon的身体深处。后者没压住大声的呻吟，Wesley保持着插入的状态把Brandon按在床上，曲起对方绷紧的大腿，倾身压上，然后开始缓慢又用力地抽插。每一次进入都让Brandon觉得自己将要燃烧，要融化，要从内部开始被对方的温度和力道所标记。杀手果然拥有常人所不及的体力和韧性，一发又一发地炽热的快感冲击着体内的激点，他再也控制不住那些破碎的呻吟。Wesley的动作越来越迅猛，快感从尾椎开始积累，好像信号灯一样一节一节地窜到大脑，抽插的节奏让Brandon无暇思考——他张开的双腿缠在男人的腰上，手指绞进床单里，汗水和眼泪糊住头发和睫毛，他像被打开的门一样被进入，用坦然而羞耻的姿态迎接对方的侵入，像他睡过的每一个妓女，像他玩过的每一个飞机杯，像他看过的每一场在线LIVE。而Wesley正像曾经的自己一样，从较高的地方望着他，观察他，欣赏他，用一种迅猛而尖锐的节奏操他，用手撸动他的阴茎。他像挣扎一样伸手抱住对方。

快到高潮的时候，Wesley俯身，粗鲁地亲吻他的耳朵，并且低语。

“喜欢今天这场LIVE吗？”

Brandon唯有用绞紧的下身来回应他，并且激烈地回吻，他们亲得彼此都黏黏糊糊的，像是刚学会接吻就忍不住来一发的高中生。后来Wesley隔着安全套射在Brandon身体里，不久之后Brandon也把精液射在Wesley灵巧的手中。

一种带腥味的气息弥漫在房间里，好像整间房子都被搞过了一样。

他们依偎在床上，互相靠在一起，喘息渐渐平复。Weslsy用手抚摸着Brandon平坦的胸腹，后者则用手指把玩着杀手卷曲的棕发。Brandon找出毯子覆盖两人赤裸的身体。

Wesley看起来还沉浸在在高潮的余韵里。他闭着眼，脸上依然泛着潮红。

“我以前的女朋友……总是嫌我在床上技术不好。她喜欢我同事，因为他每次都能把她操得嗷嗷叫……他也是我最好的朋友。”

他的声音低下去。

“那时候我在一个小格子里计算报表，无休无止的报表，每天面对肥猪般的上司和混账同事，我以为我一辈子都会老死在那个格子里。”杀手干涩地说，仿佛不是在谈论自己，但随即他的声音又提高了一点，“我从那些明信片的地址找到了一些线索，然后花了一些时间去追查那支乐队的行踪，他们在全美国巡演，不在任何地方久留……我想你需要这个，一场LIVE，一些……改变。”

Brandon把他拉进一个搂抱，温和地亲吻他的额角和鼻梁，用以驱散那些不光彩的过去。杀手把头抵进他的颈窝，顺势轻轻地啃咬那里突出的锁骨，然后慢慢滑到他的胸口，舔吻还硬着的乳头。Brandon发出轻柔的声音。这是性，只是性，或许还有一点爱。这并不羞耻。

Wesley大概也这么想。

  


早餐依然是三明治和果汁。

Brandon的裤子穿在Wesley身上太长了，后者不得不挽起裤腿。他严重怀疑这是屋主的阴谋，因为屋主正穿着四角裤，露出紧实的大腿和腿间明显的轮廓。Brandon把杯子从橱柜里出来，把果汁倒进去。Wesley就坐在桌边，情不自禁地伸手搓揉对方隐藏在白色T恤下面较为纤细的腰。

“今天不用上班？”

Brandon摇摇头。

“我决定辞职了。”

“哈？”

“你说的，”较高的男人冲他挤了挤眼睛，Wesley感到有一种微弱的电流击中自己，“需要一点改变。”

他俯身用一个吻掠走了Wesley嘴唇上沾的芝士酱。杀手不甘心地跳起来，用手臂环住Brandon的脖子。Brandon本能地抓住他的手，Wesley用粗糙的手掌扣住另一个男人的手指。他把嘴唇移到了Brandon的左胸，那些苍白的皮肤和肌肉下面，一颗活着的心脏正在跳动。他吻那里，吻那些脉搏的节奏，吻那些生命的证明。

“怎么样，感到自己活着吗？”

Brandon抓住他的手，用有一点点胡茬的下巴蹭他的额头，并且亲吻他鼻梁上的那道浅浅的伤口。

“是的。跟你一起。”

end

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然说是后记其实比较像安利啦。  
> 正像前面很多回复提到的，Wesdon这个CP我是从B站UP主秋秋球Qiuu的神剪辑MV里了解到的，当时惊为天人，感觉一道新世界的大门打开了。撸主对MV没什么研究，只是觉得无论是歌曲的选择，剧情的安排，以及镜头的衔接上，原UP已经做得几近极致，即使不敢称臻至化境，但已经一箭戳到了包括撸主在内的观众的心。当时弹幕上飘过一句“每一句都像撕心裂肺的告白”，撸主尤其记得清楚，想起这首歌的歌词果然非常贴切Wesley的心态，并且如此完整的剧情正适合展开成文，但当时原UP说已经有大大预定了要写成长篇，重复写一个题材也没甚意思，所以就打住了写文的念头。  
> 后来在P站翻图的时候看到一位韩国作者@macbeth，画风粗狂凌厉，其笔下钢牙小白兔（？）一样的Wesley简直萌爆啦！然后id=47293079这张图彻底击沉了撸主，于是撸主又捡起来已经被遗忘的大纲……在撸主去翻查的时候发现之前要写的那位作者似乎后来没有写下去，但我也并不想按照MV的剧情依样画葫芦地写出来，因此大纲就搁置了。后来单独看歌词的时候，看到那句“ I wanna live,not just survive”，想起为奴十二年里黑人兄弟那句话正好一致，于是就决定了主线然后慢慢地把大纲扩写完，再然后就是写成了现在的样子。  
> 故事的时间设定上是在WANTED和SHAME之后，所以Wesley已经不再是电影初期的菜鸟而是成熟老练的杀手了。最末他们去的那个开音乐会的地方，概念上是设定为Bethel镇，是依据伍德斯托克音乐节，但撸主对这方面完全不懂，所以只是模糊的提了一下地点，如果有纰漏还请斧正。  
> Wesley在WANTED之后的遭遇并没有机会描写（第二部拖太久了，而且一美也不一定会再参与），SHAME本身又是大量留白的风格，Brandon连对白都很少，因此对两个人物的性格只能说是粗略且自私地揣摩了一下，希望没有太偏离原片中的印象。  
> 另外撸主完全不会写肉……这一次实在因为SHAME题材的问题绕不开了，所以才赶鸭子上架地撸了一发，希望千万不要雷到你们OTL  
> 写到中途的时候发现其实国外还是有不少作者画过这个CP啦，比如那位拟物无敌的sterreo大大在新刊里把Wesley画成对Brandon虎视眈眈的小刺猬（并且团成一团躲在超市货架上扎了Bruce的手23333）。拉郎也有拉郎的萌，请不用客气地吃下这份安利吧0v<  
> 2015.03.22  
> PS这个故事的结尾大概就是两人正式交往同居，直到Brandon收到一张Sissy寄来的求救卡片，上面的地址是苏格兰，于是Brandon前往苏格兰，却发现自己卷入了一桩案件，以及负责这个案子的警官Br……（打住！


End file.
